


Daddy

by AngelineTrent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Dean is Sam's daddy, Drabble, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, No Incest, codependent af, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelineTrent/pseuds/AngelineTrent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Dean can remembered, he was Sam's everything. His father, mother, brother, best friend. But mostly, he was Sam's daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time Sam said the word

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I've been binge watching Supernatural for the last month and this short story happened. It's my first attempt at Supernatural and I hope that Dean and Sam aren't ooc too much.   
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> ps : This is unbeta'ed and English is my 2nd language. Please tell me if there's any mistakes. Thank you!

« Dy' Dy'. W'ke up !  Says little Sam, who was already awoken at 6 a.m. 

-No Sammy, let us sleep a little more. » whispered 6-years-old Dean, covering both their body with the slim blanket. 

-Noooo Dy',No !, Laughed Sam. 

-Why not Sammy ? It's still early and I wanna cuddle with you a bit more. » Dean puts his arms around his small baby brother, and give him a small and chaste kiss on the nose. 

Throught Sam was already two years old, he and Dean were still sharing a bed for each couldn't get any rest without the other around. But the more Sam was growing up, the earlier he awoke on the morning. Hopefully for Dean's sake, that fact will change once the kid will start school. 

« Dy' Dy'. Love ya. 

-I love you too baby brother. But you really need to start saying my name the right way. It's Dean. Not De. »

-No no, not Dean. Dy', argued the small kid. 

-No more De', Sammy. »

Sam frowned, upset by his brother. Suddenly, he put his hand on Dean's face while concentrating. 

« Sammy's Daddy. » 

Everything seemed to stop for Dean in this instant as his heart broke. Sam was calling him daddy. He think that Dean was his dad. Where was his father when needed ? What could he possibly say to Sam ? To be true to himself, Dean felt like Sam's father in every way. He awoke him up in the morning, prepare their breakfast, changed Sam's nappy. And he played with him, give him his bath, fixed him sandwiches when Sam was hungry. To be short, every need of Sam was fulfilled by Dean. 

« Yeah Sammy, 'm your daddy and I always be. »


	2. The first time John heard the word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you liked the 1st one. 
> 
> I have in mind that John never really understand how deep was the relationship and, we can really call it a bond, between his sons and I think he might be a bit jealous of it. 
> 
> To be short, enjoy!

« Daddy, please stop ! Quit it ! Stop ! Daddy ! » 

Dean stopped right away, his hands still on 5-years-old-Sam's sides. Both kids looks horrified and kept their eyes locked with the other's. They were in the middle of nowhere, in a no-name motel. John was studying maps and old books while the two kids where playing together, Dean currently tickling Sam. 

« What did you just said, Sam ? »

John's voice was hard and cold as ice, the notes and maps forgotten on this instant. The two brothers stayed silent, not daring a eyesight to their father. 

« I'd said, what did you just said, Samuel ? »

Sam and Dean were obviously in trouble. The fact that Sam called Dean « Daddy » since a few years now was a secret between the two kids. 

« Nothing Sir » said the little kid nervously. Their father never used Sam's whole name except when angry. With slow movements, John rose from his chair, his eyes on his two sons. 

« Do I have to remind you who is your father, Sam ? Who's making all the sacrifice to protect you and your brother ? Yeah, it's me. I'm the one who has to take care of everything here. And you, you don't even see it ! »   
By the time John was finish his tirade, Sam was nearly crying. Dean still shielding him with his body. Dean finally put a chaste kiss on Sam's nose and winked at him, in a meaning to reassure him.

Then, Dean rose from the bed and faced his father. He might be just a 9-years-old kid, but he was brave and he wouldn't let his father being unfair, not with him and certainly not with Sam. Sam who was his precious baby boy. 

« And what are you exactly in charge here, Dad ? We are almost always alone. Some times you even left without giving us money to eat. 'm taking care of Sam since he was six months old. All you ever do is hunting ! » 

Dean was getting angrier within seconds, his head held high and his green eyes anchored in those of his father. The silent battle between the two ended when John looked down. With a frown, the grown man took his jacket and left the shabby motel room, without a glance at his sons.   
Dean released his breath. His father should understand before finally losing Sam, and Dean by association. Suddenly two frail arms came around Dean's waist while Sam put his head against the back of his brother.

«'m sorry Dean, said Sam, his voice nothing more than a whisper. 

-I already told you baby boy. I am and always be your daddy. »


	3. Mummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam asked Dean about Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, it's been a while. I was in holiday for a few days with my daughters but now, I'm back! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little drabble.

« Daddy, can you tell me how Mum was ? »

The question kept Dean silent for a few minutes. The two Winchester's brother were in a motel, near Seattle while their father was on hunt. Sam was cuddling with his brother while his head was on Dean's lap.

« It's 1 a.m, you have to sleep Sammy, there's school for you tomorrow. 

\- But, Dad never speak about her. I'm curious. It's been nearly 8 years since she died and I don't know anything about her. » Sam tried to argue, he really needed to know. 

The silent between the two grows, heavy, full of pain. Sam nearly drifted to sleep when Dean began to speak. 

« She was the nicest person I ever met. She was beautiful too. And she loved us so much. When I was ill, she made me tomato-rice soup and when she put us to bed, she used to sang 'Hey Jude'. » Dean voice was just a whispered. 

« And she baked the best pies in the whole world.»


	4. The day Sam was hurt

« DAD ! Hurry ! Sam is bleeding »

Dean was on the ground calling their father, a 15-years-old Sam unconscious between his arms, with blood on his face. 

« Please don't leave me Sammy. We gonna save you. You-You gonna be alright soon. Daddy's here for you. » 

John ran towards them clearly worried, handgun still in hand. They were in a simple salt&burn, nothing special. But a poltergeist showed up and slamed Sam hard on a wall. And soon, blood started to flowed out of his head and the kid was unconscious. 

« We need to get out of here, now. » John helped Dean with Sam and took the teenagers bride-like in his arms. 

« Dean, clear the way to the car. I'll follow with Sam ». 

Dean picked up his shotgun on the floor and walked with rapid steps toward the exit door of the haunted house. His thoughts were only turned to his brother. Sam was unconscious, wounded by his fault. He failed him. He opened the main door and let out his father and brother. The Impala was parked outside, and it only took them a few strides to join it. John gently put Sam in the back while Dean climbed in beside him. With gentle gestures, the young man put the head of his brother on his lap, gently stroking Sam's hair with shaking hands. 

Dean was almost in a state of shock and did not even feel the car sped away. 

"Everything will be alright Sammy. I am here with you. I promise you, we will look after you and it will get better. Daddy will not leave you anymore." He murmured to Sam.  
If John had heard Dean's words, he made no comment of it. He deserved that Sam turned away from him in favor of Dean, although it was still hard to know that your child had completely replaced you in his heart.


	5. The day Sam broke Dean's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sam went to Stanford...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the Kudos. I know it's been a while. Some bad bad things happened to me and I wasn't in the right mood to write. But I'm back with the last 2 drabble. 
> 
> Enjoy.

« Were you going without even saying goodbye ? »

Dean's deep voice stopped Sam in his track, his hand still on the doorknob. 

« I am sorry Dean. I can't do that. » Sam's voice was calm. 

« And why's that ? hm. I though that we were close enough for you... 

-It's not like that ! I couldn't bare to see it. The moment when I'll break your heart. » Sam turned towards his brother, facing him for the first time since his attempt at going. Sam was crying, silent tears falling from his hazel eyes. « I am sorry Dean but I've no other choice. I'm going to Stanford and you'll stay with dad. »

-I know. I've known for a long time. 

« Know that you were and always be my real dad» After these last words, Sam opened the door without looking behind him and disappeared in the night. 

Once the door closed and Sam gone, Dean let himself fall on what was his and Sam's bed and cried his heart out.


	6. Before the hellhounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last drabble. The scene takes place before the end of season 3, nearing the end of the one year Dean got in exchange for Sam's life.

« I don't want you to die for me. » Sam voice broke the silence in the Impala. « I don't want you to pay the price of my mistake by sacrificing yourself. 

-But that's my job Sammy. My promise to you. To keep you safe and breathing and _**alive**_. 

-I refuse to be a burden to you any longer, » snarled Sam.

«Listen to me here Sam. You never been and never will be a burden. Hell, I raised you since you were a baby. I- I can't stand watching you dead in my arms. Not now and never again. My life don't matter if you're not alive Sam. » Dean's voice cracked at that. Sam really need to understand that he matters, more than anything in the world. That he will always came first before anything and anyone else. 

« Maybe it's time for you to let it go. I'm grown up. You don't need to be my dad anymore. » Sam kept his eyes down, not dared to see what his words could do to Dean. 

« No. Never. I told you baby brother. I am, and i always be your dad, and I will never fail you again. »

Even after all those years, the word was always right when Dean said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Drabble is here *\o/* I really hope you all enjoyed reading it.   
> Thank you so much for all the Kudos I received.


End file.
